Another Friggin' Dimension, Pt. 1 and half of 2
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Lotsa cussing, sexuality, but no actual hentai altho it mentions it. I am not that perverted, but I'm a bit too hyper. Oh yeah, Kari goes to another mysterious dimension, but the other kids and crew members are there to save you from boredom and to provi


The Original Digidestined in...Another New Friggin Dimension, Part 1 and half of Part 2  
  
Hey it is DRAGONARIELLE once more. This is the first part of my rather uninteresting story. Its is rated R for language, violence, and sexual jokes. This part aint so funny, but if ya'll want more r/r. I take flames really well. DISCLAIMER: Dont sue me, I dont own any Digimon or whatever. Or any Anime TV show at that. Just dont sue, and we'll have a nice understanding.  
  
Part One:  
  
Scene: It was raining. A small brown haired girl and her older brother are watching TV. The girl, named Kari Kamiya, walks over to the windo. [This scene is black and white]  
  
Kari: Tai, have you ever, have you ever wished for something more in this life?  
  
Tai: Huh?  
  
[The rain stops quite suddenly and a rainbow appears.]  
  
Kari: Another life, a better one, somewhere over the rainbow...  
  
Tai: Do you mind shutting up? This is the part where where the dinosaur bites the dude's head off.  
  
Kari: Fine, I'm going. [Grabs her coat and exits the apartment. Tai watches the door for awhile, then shrugs and continues to watch the Lost World. The scene snaps to Kari who is walking down the street with her cat, Gatomon.]  
  
Kari: Big brothers are the worst, Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon: Oh, okay.  
  
TK: Hey Kari! Over here! [Kari l ooks and TK is behind her, running to catch up.]  
  
Kari: Hi TK whats up?  
  
TK: Um, nothing. I just wanted to say that, um, Old Lady Devi is after you. For letting Gatomon mess up her garden.  
  
Kari: Just friggin great!  
  
TK: Um, okay. Maybe I should go.[TK exits, obviously not wanting to get hurt by Kari. Kari only sighs.]  
Joe: Excuse me a moment here.  
  
Kari: Now whats wrong?  
  
Joe: Old Lady Devi asked me where yuo were.  
  
Kari: And...  
  
Joe: The woman is a damn freak! She scares me half to death.  
  
Kari:[Rolls eyes.] Go away Joe.  
  
Joe:[Sniffling.]Fine. You'll be sorry when the old hag comes after you!  
  
OLD(Old Lady Devi): I HEARD THAT YOU SNOT NOSED KID!!!!  
  
Joe: I think I just wet myself. [Runs home.]  
  
Kari: Oh hi Matt.  
  
Matt:Life sucks. A lot.  
  
Kari: Okay...  
  
Matt: My parents are mad, cause I didnt do so hot on my past few tests...  
  
Kari: Go ask Izzy or someone for some help.  
  
Matt: He wont.   
  
Kari:How bout the Old Guy across the street from Izzy's house?  
  
Matt: Theres some promise in that one...[Runs off towrd the Old Guy, who looks much like   
Gennai.] Gennai! Help me with my math! Oh, and the English, History and Chemistry too!  
  
Gennai: Kid, get the hell outta mah face I'm busy!  
  
Matt:[Obviously confused. Flips through a packet of papers uneasily.] Whoa, is that one in here?  
  
Gennai: Gimme back the damn script, kid! Only I can see that.  
  
Izzy: Can I see it, Master?  
  
Gennai: Darn its that bratty kid again...  
  
Izzy: Huh, Master, can I?  
  
Matt: Master? Oh boy, I want a slave too!  
  
Gennai: He's not my slave.  
  
Izzy:[Impatiently.] Hi, Matt. Lemme see the script, Master Gennai! Pleasepleasepleaseplease?!?!?!  
  
Gennai: Why did I agree to take himn on as an apprentice?  
  
Matt: See, it happened to Obi Won, it'll happen to you...  
  
Gennai: Thats not the right story, you stupid kid!  
  
Matt: Well, I could probably figure out the ACTUAL story if I saw the friggin script alreazdy!  
  
Gennai and Kari: Friggin?  
  
Matt: SHUT UP!  
  
Gennai: Go away, kid.  
  
Izzy: You took me on because I was smart, remember Master?  
  
Gennai: Unfortunately...  
  
Matt: Fine Gennai. I dont need your stinkin help. Hey Anakin, Anakin!  
  
Izzy: My name is Izzy Izumi, and I do NOT look like Ankain. I am not Anakin, and furtermore I will never be Anakin.  
  
Matt: Whatever  
  
Izzy: Hey Jedi Gennai!  
  
Matt[Begins to giggle.] 'Jedi Gennai!'  
  
Gennai: Shut up, both of you brats. [Under breat.] Are you psychos on crack?  
  
Izzy: I'm onna kill you, tho, when I get older.  
  
Matt: Yeah, havent you seen thay movie, Gennai.  
  
Gennai: God, I need a beer.  
  
Izzy: I dont think it would be honorable for a Jedi Master to get drunk. Unless there is women   
involved. Female Jedis.  
  
Gennai: Yeah, well, screw that.  
  
Matt: Wahoo! Screwin' the Lady Jedis, you go old man.  
  
Izzy: Obi Won Kenobi. Old Man Kenobi  
  
Gennai: Wheres my friggin Prozac?  
  
Kari: They are crazy Gatomon. I know it.  
  
Gatomon: Lets head home now, Kari. The rain is starting again.  
  
Kari: No I think thats snow, Gatomon. Snow?! Come on, lets get home!  
  
Mimi: hey Kari, you like my new pink and white dress? Oh nooo!  
  
Kari: [Panting.] Oh great, what now?  
  
Mimi: ITS RAINING AND MY DRESS WILL BE RUINED!!! [Runs off.]  
  
Kari: Okay.  
  
Sora: Oh there you are Kaari! Tai has been looking for you, everywhere! You should get home   
now.  
  
Kari: Oh, thanks Sora. See you later.  
  
Sora: Bye.  
  
OLD: There you are, my pretty!  
  
Kari: Wha...?  
  
OLD: I'm sick of you and you little dog-I mean CAT.  
  
Izzy(offstage): I'm sick of her, look at her grabbin her you0know-what...  
Tai: Izzy shut up.  
  
Kari: It is a Digimon, really.  
  
OLD: You better run home, dearie, but if I catch you on you way..its the pound for your little   
doggie. [She disppears. Kari stares at the spot where OLD had been a few minutes ago.]  
  
Kari: Its actually a Digimon.  
  
OLD: Shut up, little girl.  
  
[Kari is headed home when a sudden gust of wind pushes her over. She gets up and runs FRANTICALLy and rather clumsily back home, where an expectant Tai is waiting.]  
  
Tai:Kari!  
  
Kari: Tai, comeon, we hafta hide! [Kari runs into their bedrrom and dives onto the top bunk, but not before she grabs her crest and Digivice. She pauses and looks at the objects in hr hands and shrugs, annoyed slightly.]  
  
Tai: Kaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrriiiiiii!!! Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!  
  
[Sudden pause.]  
  
Kari: Wait a darn second here! How come there are more letter in 'No' than in my perfect name?  
  
ALL(director, producer, artist, cast, author, cameraman, etc): Shut up!  
  
Kari: Sheesh.  
  
Dierector: Okay, everyone. Tai, do the "Kari! No!" Scene one more time.  
  
Tai: Check  
  
Soundman: "Kari! No!" Take two  
  
Artist:Lights  
  
Cameraman: CAMERA!  
  
Director: AC-TION!  
  
Tai: KARIIIIIII!   
  
Director: CUT! You idiot! Too many 'i's!  
  
Tai: Whoops. [Kari rolls eyes.]  
  
Director: Once more, people, Chop chop.  
  
Tai: Chop?  
  
Kari: Check you mean-  
  
Soundman:"Kari! No!" Scene Take three  
  
Artist: Lights.  
  
Cameraman: CAMERA!  
  
Director: AC-TION!  
  
Kari: I wasnt finished yet, you, you-  
  
Tai: Nice comeback sis!  
  
Kari: You are dead.  
  
Director: CUT  
  
Soundman: "Kari! No!" Take four  
  
Artist: Lights-  
  
Director: Camer, Action, whatever, just go!  
  
Tai: KKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRIIIIIII! Noooooooo!  
  
Director: CUT!!! Perfect! Perfect! Everyone break for five.  
  
Cameraman: Or not.  
  
Tai: What dya mean 'or not'? My voice is practically gone, and you say 'or not'!  
  
Kari: Shut up, Tai. God.  
  
Director:[Slowly, menacingly.] What. Is. Wrong.  
Cameraman:Um, I uh, ah, well, I didnt press RECORD.  
  
Tai: YOU DUMBASS!  
  
Kari: Even I could do that!  
  
Tai: Which goes to show you that even Kari thinks of herself in low ways.  
  
Director: I should not have replied to that From Clowns to Cameramen Ad.  
  
Tai: I guess Kari isnt the only one who thinks bad about herself [nods toward Mr. Director.]  
  
Artist: [Laughing butt off.]Taichi Kamiya is the Ultimate Loser!  
  
Kari: Hey leave Tai alone you piece of crap!  
  
Soundman: Lemme see that ad, Boss...  
  
Director: Here.  
  
Soundman(reading from newpaper"): Succesful Change and Co Presents FROM CLOWNS TO   
CAMERAMEN. Unsuccesful clowns who turned into amazing cameramen after only an hour of training. Affordable andsuccesful. Call 123-4567 {a/n A completely made up phone number. All my Authors Notes will be inside these bracket thingies.}  
  
Producer: Heehee. Hey come on. Hurry up, I got somewhere to be....  
  
[45,678 takes later, they still havent finished this scene. As the Director yells CUT once more, Izzy is seen asleep backstage with Mimi is in arms, Joe is reading a newspaper, Sora was watching TV, TK is playing a Gameboy, Matt is listening to music on his Discman, and all the Digimon are sleeping. A long table previously filled with vast amounts of food is now reduced to mostly a pile of crumbs and empty platters.]  
  
Soundman:[Yawning.] Um, "Kari! No!" Take forty-five thousand six-hundred and eighty--two   
{A/N~Take 45,682}  
  
Artist: Uh, lights....  
  
Cameraman: [Snorts.]Yeah, dont forget da cam-cam-cam-uh-rah...  
  
Director:Huh? Oh, Ac-tion.   
  
Tai: KKKKAAAAAAARRRRRRIIIIII!!!!! Nooooooo!  
Kari: Tai, Tai, where are you?  
  
Tai: Kari whats happening?   
  
[A swirling vortex appears, much like the one in the first episode of Digimon01. Tai blacks out as   
  
Kari screams and is engulfed into the spiraling madness.]  
  
Director: CUT! Okay, that was good. Now we move on to the next damn scene!  
  
Artist: Finally.  
  
Producer: Goody, they actually fininshed a scene.  
  
Artist: Lights!  
  
Cameraman: Camera!  
  
Director: AC-TION!  
  
[A shot of Kari's bed with her asleep in it comes swirling into a dense forest and lands on a spot   
on the forest floor, ontop of a laughing Evil Digimon. An ugly crack results.]  
  
Kari: Ewwwww!  
  
Gatomon: Kari, are ya there?  
  
Kari: Yeah, but this is just plain DISGUSTING, Gatomon! WE landed on something...  
  
Gatomon: Ummmm, Kari, I think that would be a 'someone'....  
  
Palmon: Oh, Wow! Hey Koromon, come out!  
  
Kari: Its another Digimon, Gatomon, look!  
  
Patamon: Dammit, dammit, the witch is dead!  
  
Gabumon: [Whispering so the Director cant really hear.] Um, Patamon, I think it is 'Ding dong'   
and not 'dammit.'  
  
Patamon: Oh.  
  
Palmon: Oh.  
  
Gabumon: Aw, what the hell? DAMMIT THE WITCH IS DEAD. DAMN DAMN DAMN!  
  
Palmon: Gabumon you look so hot doing that....  
  
Patamon: Shut up, you lovesick little radish.  
  
Palmon: Hey...  
  
Gabumon: Dont worry you still look cute...  
  
Palmon: Then lets crawl into one of those mushrooms...  
  
Kari: SHUT UP!  
  
Gatomon: I liked Gabumon too...[Kari looks at the cat menacingly.] Sorry...  
  
Kari: Where are we?  
  
Patamon: I dunno. I'm lost.  
  
Palmon: So am I, but Gabumon will find us the way home!  
  
Matt(heard from backstage, he is now watching intently): Wahoo! Go Gabumon!  
  
Kari: Maybe he really does need that brain...  
  
Matt and TK: Shut up, little girl!  
  
Gabumon: Patamon, youre not lost.  
  
Patamon: Am too.  
  
Gabumon: Are not.  
  
Patamon: FINE! ARE too.  
  
Gabumon: Are not.  
  
Matt(from backstage):Shut the hell up, you stupid oversized rottweiller.  
  
Gabumon: WHAT?!?!  
  
Matt:Yeah, you heard me. So why doncha lay off and shut the fuck up now?  
Gabumon:[Sniffs.]  
  
Matt:Hurry up with the damn scene its almost lunch.  
  
Izzy(backstage): And Joe ate the food--hey Joe arent you allergic to shellfish?  
  
Joe: Um, yeah....  
  
Izzy: YOU JUST ATE SOME YOU NIMROD!!!  
  
Joe: Um, huh?  
  
Izzy: I cant believe Joe is going to med school  
  
Matt: Maybe Joe needs the shitty brain, not me.  
  
Mimi:Not more than you do, moron.  
  
Matt: [Bitch-slaps her.] What the hell are you complaining about, woman? I just did you last   
night.  
  
Izzy: WHAT?! Mimi you said you were over him, and Tai AND Joe!  
  
Joe: WHAT?!  
  
Sora: WHAT?!  
  
Mimi: Run Matt...  
  
Matt: Huh? AAAAAAAHHH!!  
  
Kari: Um, okay.  
  
Gatomon: So whos the witch under the bunk bed?  
  
Patamon: Oh, thats the Wicked Bitch of the Western side of File Island.  
  
Kari: Um, okay.  
  
Palmon: Wicked Witch, Patamon.  
  
Patamon: Bitch.  
  
Palmon: Who cares? You know youre wrong, you flying pig.  
  
Patamon: And Palmon the Radish Wannabe over here is the Wicked Bitch of the Produce Section at Lucky's.  
  
Palmon: Do shut up, Patamon. Togemon could beat Angemon's ass any day.  
  
Patamon: Yeah, until Angemon opens up a can of whupass on Togemon.  
  
Gatomon: Angewomon can beat all your Digimon Wannabes anyday!  
  
Palmon: Screw you, Miss Thang.  
  
Sora(entering as Sora the Good Bitch of the North. Witch. Whatever.): I did it all for the nookie,   
yeah, the nookie, yeah the nookie so you can take that cookie and stick it up your YEAH stick it up your YEAH....  
  
Director: Its not the mosh pit scene yet, Sora.  
  
Sora: Oh. I knew that.  
  
Artist: Hurry.  
  
Sora: Can I now be referred to as Samantha? It sounds better than Sora.  
  
Tai: You only sayin that cuz I caled you that last night! In bed.  
  
Matt: Go Tai!  
  
Izzy: I thought ou and Mimi had something the other night, Matt. Which should explain her coming in rather early. In the morning, that is....  
  
Tai: Big pimpin....  
  
Joe: Thats sick! Whos next, Kari?  
  
Producer: SHUT THE HELL UP!  
  
Cast: 'k.  
  
Sora/Samantha{a/n hey I'll refer to this person as S/s}: 'Sup.  
  
Koromon1: Its So--er, Samanth, our savior!  
  
Kari and Gatomon: Awwww...  
  
Tai(backstage):That Samanth is a hottie!  
  
Matt: [Wolf-whistles.]  
  
S/s: I feel rather loved [Sarcastic.]  
  
Tai: You were makin love last night, Sora baby! [Matt lets out a hoot and wolf whistles   
again. Mimi slaps him. Tai winks at Sora. Izzy has had it; he cracks up and runs around the room screaming something about him being schizophrenic. The cameraman turns the camera so that it is following Izzy backstage as he runs around flinging his clothes off.]  
  
Joe(holding back laughter): Hey Mr. Director, Izzy's puttin on a show for you!  
  
Mimi: Yeah, but what about the show you were gonna put on for ME, Izzy...  
  
S/s: SO ANYWAY [Camera is switched back to her and Kari.] as I was not saying, this is the lovely Primary Village blah blah blah and you have killed the old bitch from the western side of this messed-up little place called File island and ooh aint you special. [Yawns dismissively.] So what you goona bitch about now?  
  
Director:[Easperated sigh.] Sora...  
  
Artist:[gives little ahem type cough.] Samantha.  
  
Director: Shut up if you want your damn paycheck.  
  
Artisit: You the boss.  
  
Gennai: You snot nosed kids are given me one hell of a headache.  
  
Joe: Maybe its a tumor...  
  
Izzy: Ulcer, Master, sir?  
  
Matt: Jedi Gennai be pimpin all night long! With those Lady Jedis!  
  
Gennai: I shall change the subject now....  
  
Izzy: My, my theres this Anakin guy maybe later someday Vader now hes just a small fry he left   
his home and kissed his mommy goodbye singin--  
  
Matt: IZZY! Put your clothes back on. Like now.  
  
Mimi: Wow, Izzys pretty fly. Like, for a white guy.  
  
Tai: Dont get me started, Mimi.  
  
Joe: You and me baby aint nothing but mammals--  
  
Matt: JOE! SHUT THE DAMN FUCKING HELL UP!!  
  
Tai: Radio, er, fanfic edit...[Everything rewinds the past few seconds..]  
  
Mimi: Wow, Izzys pretty fly. Like, for a white guy.  
  
Tai: Dont get me started, Mimi.  
  
Joe: You and me baby aint nothing but mammals--  
  
Matt: JOE! SHUT THE %@$# !&@%!$# &^%% UP!  
  
Tai: Thank you.  
  
Director: OKay, CUT! WE will resume shooting tommorow at five AM due to the mental incompetence of the so-called cast members.  
  
The Original Digidestined in...THE WIZARD OF OZ part DEUX (um, arielle, thats two. its not french class yet.)(sorry.) part TWO:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Backstage at the shooting studio....[in other words, not part of the script, yet in scrip form.]  
  
Matt: Hey I need some...coffee!  
  
Sora: Not again with the coffee thing. I'm sick of the damn coffee getup.  
  
Mimi: I want a french crossaint!  
  
Izzy: Stop your bitchin, baby.  
  
Mimi: Sorry, Izzy. But its too eaarly! [Yawns.]  
  
Joe: Wowee, look at the pretty kitty..Gatomon is a pretty, whoa...  
  
Artist: Man Joe I told you not to come with us to that bar after filming!  
  
Sora: Excuse me? You took him, Joe Kido, to a bar?  
  
Tai: Wouldnt he be allergic to half the liquor there?  
  
Sora: Well, yeah, but Joe is filming today! Hes gonna be a drunk Cowardly Lion.  
  
Matt: Hello? He's got like, 2 lines and then we break.  
  
Tai: Great great great.  
  
Mimi: A drunk lion? Izzy I'm scared!  
  
Izzy: Awww  
  
TK: Shut up, both of you. Youre making me sick.  
  
Tai: Youre not sick around my sister...  
  
TK: Tai, shut up before I slam your head into the wall.  
  
Joe: Wowee Tai did you stick your head in a blender this morning?  
  
Tai: Grrrr...  
  
Sora: Tai, darling, relax. He's drunk, remember?  
  
Tai: Er, yeah, right.  
  
Director: All right you crazy so-called actors you...GET THE HELL OUTTA MAH GREENROOM AND   
GET YOUR ASSES ON SET!!!!  
  
Producer: Um, sir, remember those anger-management classes....  
  
Director: Aw, shove it, man.  
  
Artisit: [snickers.] Yeah, up your ASS!  
  
Director: You're gonna get it..[chases Artist around set, cussing the whole time. Laughing, the   
cameraman pretends to lean back but instead turns the camera on.]  
  
Cameraman: Er, whoops.  
  
Director: Okay, guys, lets go. Lights, Camera...  
  
Joe:CRACK....!  
  
Tai: Shut up.  
  
Sora: You shut up, cheesedick.  
  
Tai:'k.  
  
Director:AC-TION!  
  
Sora: Er, all righty then. Soooo.  
  
Kari: Well, I dont wanna be stuck here! This place sucks. I wanna go home!  
  
Tai: Shit, now she sounds like Mimi.  
  
Matt:She said that in bed once, and I drugged her so she would let me finish screwing her.  
  
Joe: I wanna try! I wanna try!  
  
Izzy: Mimi, I think we need to have a little talk...  
  
Kari: This place is worse than the Digiworld.  
  
S/s:Man, I know. It really bites, eh?  
  
Gatomon: So how do we get home?  
  
S/s: You hafta take this lady's, er, combat boots and um, go to the old guy. The wise old guy.  
  
Palmon: The Great Gennai!  
  
Patamon: With his freaking underwater palace!  
  
Gabumon: Great, me ass.  
  
Gennai (offstage): I heard that, you piece of--  
  
Tai: Dammit, Gennai, go back to sleep!  
  
Gennai: Right.  
  
Palmon: Hey, Kari and Gatomon, you two look awfuly tired-and soaking!  
  
Gatomon: Oh my God, Palmon's right Mimi!  
  
Kari: Yeah, remember that storm we were having right before we got sucked into the vortex   
thingy?  
  
Gatomon: Oh.  
  
Patamon: Spend a night here to rest. I assure we, we have perfectly fine sleeping quarters and   
baths for you and your friend.  
  
Kari: Okay, sure. Come on, Gatomon, lets go.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry you guys, the last part hella sucked. If you like, theres more (somewhat) on the way. In the next part-Gatomon and Kari spend one crazy night (no, not like that you sickos, but as in oh my God these people/Digimon belong in a madhouse! sort of crazy). Plus, the cameraman teaches Tai, the natural, how to be a clown, Izzy and Mimi have some fun (no hentai you pervs) amnd Kari and Gatomon meet three traveling companions!  
  
Wow, I sounded happy.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon, leave me alone, etc etc.  



End file.
